Miss Nettle
Miss Nettle is an ambitious, self-centered fairy who appears in Sofia the First as a guest teacher. She was also Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's apprentice. She is the main antagonist for the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle". She appears in a later episode, "The Enchanted Feast", where she crashes the Tri-Kingdom Feast that Cedric intended to put on a magic show for-and likely steal Sofia's Amulet, forcing him to work with Sofia inorder to stop her. Appearances Make Way for Miss Nettle She first appears in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the new gardening teacher. As part of an afterschool program Sofia, James and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's spell book. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. The fairies catch her looking for the spell book in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book, Sofia as seen her trap them and she, James and Desmond find the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spell book. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the children go back to the greenhouse and demands Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Enchanted Feast In the episode "The Enchanted Feast" she returns disguised as Sascha The Sorceress and tries to steal Sofia's Amulet Of Avalor. When arrange a performance for the royal family and their guests, she eventually captures all of them with her magic flower, except Cedric and Sofia, who left the hall before. Sascha then transforms into miss Nettle before princess Sofia and trying to steal her amulet, however, failing 'cause of Clover. When Sofia tells Cedric about the goal of miss Nettle, he's going rampage, because he wants to get the Amulet of Avalor for himself. Two villains then meet, and 'cause miss Nettle hexed Cedric's wand before, he loose the battle. However, both aminal friends of Sofia and Cedic got another wand from Cedric's tower and then, Cedric and Sofia trick miss Nettle with the mirror spell, got her imprisoned. She then leaves, before the guards came and miss Nettle then going to take revenge on both Cedric and Sofia and get the Amulet of Avalor. Trivia *Miss Nettle is the first villain of the series to mention a major Disney Villain. For Nettle, it was Maleficent. Category:Evil Fairies Category:Disney Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sorceress Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:TV Show Villains